Crazy
by ResidentEvilChris
Summary: When the testing started it was because "she's special" When it stopped, it was because she no longer knew the difference between murder and fun.


A/N- This is kind of a character study in a way...

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

A nine year old Elle sat on a white hospital bed with an iv attached to her, pumping an unknown liquid into her. She was beyond exhausted, but clung to concisnousness determined to see her father. After what seemed like an eternity, her father finally showed up, walking briskly into the room. He tuted when he saw her still awake. "Daddy" she said weakly. "Why am I here? The doctors are bad. I hate them" Bob walked over to Elle and laid a hand on her shoulder, pushing her until she was on her back. "Now now, Eleanor we've been through this. You can't fight the medicine it will help you" "I don't like it" Elle bit back. Her voice was now barely a whisper and her eyes were closed, but you couldn't miss the attitude in her voice. "I want to go home. Why can't I go home?" Bob sighed and kissed Elle on the forehead. "Your special Eleanor. And we need to keep you here to make you become even more special"

"Special" Elle repeated slowly. Her lips formed into a smile and she finally let herself lose consciousness more than happy with her father's answer.

* * *

A now thirteen year old Elle pouted and crossed her arms as she sat in her father's office, getting reprimanded. She had been allowed out of the building for the first time in awhile and the experience while fun; got her into a lot of trouble.

Her father had to go to a dinner with one of his partners and the man thought it would be nice for Bob to bring his daughter. So Elle was dressed in a fancy dress and released from her cell or "room" as her father called it. The evening started out boring but halfway through the mean, her father's friend's son showed up.

He was fifteen and apparently he didn't make the dinner because he had football practice. Elle couldn't help but blush as the boy sent a smile her way before climbing up the stairs. It only took five minutes for Elle to finally ask to be excused to "go to the bathroom." Though Elle hadn't lied to her father before she thought she did it pretty convincingly.

It turned out the boy had been waiting for her at the top of the stairs, and with a nod of his head she was following him to his room. He didn't try anything on her, he just thought she was bored and needed rescuing. So they sat and talked for what seemed like hours before her father barged into the room and grabbed her arm, dragging her to the car.

And here She is now. In her dad's office getting yelled at for being friendly to someone.

Finally Elle had enough and stood up, looking her dad in the eye. "Well what was so wrong about me talking to him? We didn't do anything, I just wanted a friend. Why can't I have friends all of a sudden?" Bob sighed and ran a hand through his hair that had begun to bald.

"Eleanor you know the answer. Your different. That boy would never accept you as you are. People fear what is different" Elle opened her mouth to respond but her father stopped her. "Now go to your room. Mr. Bennett will escort you to make sure you get there safely.

As Elle left the room, she rolled her eyes and mumbled. "What's so wrong with being different?" She wasn't aware that Mr. Bennett was still behind her until she felt him pat her on the head, pitifully as she walked into her room.

Then the door opened again and a doctor came in with a bucket of water and a belt full of needles. She then decided that pity was not an emotion she ever wanted to feel.

* * *

Elle was 16 before she got a chance to have her first kiss. Adam was older than her, more experienced. But she was sure he enjoyed it as much as she did. She didn't realize that she had been unintentionally shocking him until he fell to the floor with a gasp.

Adam stopped breathing and Elle could vaguely hear someone laughing. She didn't realize it was her until her father burst into the room. He looked perplexed when he realized what she was looking at. He quickly ushered her out and just before the door closed, Elle could have sworn she heard a deep breath come from behind her.

Elle was forced into her cell (Her dad no longer called it her room. He longer did a lot of things) and she saw that her doctor was already there waiting for her.

She ignored the urge to cry out as a needle pierced her skin and simply watched her dad as he looked at her through the window.

"Your dangerous Elle" He said, no trace of remote or regret on his face. "You know what we have to do to dangerous people like you" She watched as he walked away, unable to talk, her tongue numb.

* * *

When she was twenty one Elle was officially offered a place into the company.

It wasn't like the company had much choice in the matter however, as no doctor was willing to go near her anymore.

(This is a flashback to WHY no doctors will go near her)

Elle had an excruciatingly long day. Her powers seemed to be advancing slightly, and she was full of static, shocking everything she touched.

Although she herself was slightly shocked when she touched anything, she found it fascinating. She touched as many people as she could, taking delight in their pained faces as they tried to figure out what had shocked them.

Her father decided her little game had to come to an end only two hours after she had started it. When she refused she was strapped to a bed in a room she had never seen before.

Apparently her father didn't like her disagreeing with him. She tried not to let it bother her when she was forced to shock various things with different amounts of volts.

She tried not to flinch as she herself was shocked.

Tired, Elle had accidentally let out a small amount of electricity from her body. She smiled as she heard the doctor cried out in pain as he was hit.

Wanting to hear the doctor cry out more, she sent out more electricity. Hearing him groan and the shuffling of feet as he tried to make his way to the door, Elle wasn't done playing with him.

It was only fair that she got her turn, he had played with her for years. She sent out a large voltage of electricity and Elle and the doctor's screams were heard throughout the building.

Later on when her father looked at her disappointedly and asked why she had murdered the doctor, she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't kill him daddy, I was just having some fun"


End file.
